Sailor Moon and Who?
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Jazmine takes Huey to the local anime convention. 30 Days of OTP, Day 7 prompt: "Cosplaying"


Sailor Moon and Who?

By: Sailorjj07

A/n: Just chugging along. I'll be happy once I'm caught up. I apologize to all my readers out there that are getting their inbox spammed by all my updates. I love you guys though! 30 Days of OTP, Day 7 prompt: "Cosplaying".

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Angry brown eyes took in the sight before him with a mixture of awe and trepidation. Various superheroes, anime characters, and video game protagonist filtered past him on all sides and Huey had to ask himself once again how he allowed Jazmine to talk him into this.

"Come on, Huey, cheer up! I know you like this kind of stuff!" Jazmine exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear as she led Huey through the crowd. Her adorable puffball buns swayed as she walked along and Huey tried not to frown at the few eyes that strayed towards the short hemline of her red and blue sailor fuku.

"I would like it better if there weren't 5,000 people here," Huey grumbled, allowing Jazmine to lead him into the convention center.

Huey visibly stiffened when he saw the registration line that started right at the front door.

"Do we... We don't have to stand in that, right?"

Huey HATED long lines. They were insufferable, really.

"Nope! I pre-ordered our badges online and they mailed them to us!" Jazmine cheered, digging in her adorable moon shaped bag for two passes.

"BLKNIN4EVAR? Really, Jazz?"

"Hey! Cindy said it was a cool name!"

Huey rolled his eyes, "Damn white girl."

Jazmine patted Huey's arm, "Ooh stop being so grumpy. This is so awesome! Look at all the cosplays! Over there! Is that Iron Man?" Jazmine squealed and yanked Huey along, stopping several of the people in costumes if she could take their pictures. Huey just sat back and grumbled, though he had to admit - a lot of these people looked cool as hell.

"Hey, Sailor Moon! Can I get a picture of you and the Moonlight Knight? I love your afropuffs!" A short girl with braids asked. Jazmine nodded enthusiastically, and posed.

"In the name of the moon!" She chanted, and Huey just stood there in the picture, with his arms crossed. He was glad that the only thing people could see were his eyes, but he had to admit the garb was starting to get warm.

"You're so cute!" Another girl shouted from the other side of the room and ran over to snap pictures of them too.

"Look Huey, people actually like our cosplays!" Jazmine did another pose, this time standing back to back with him. Huey still stood there with his arms closed. "Thanks again!"

"So do we just stand here taking pictures all day?"

"Nope! Let's go to the Dealer's Room!" Jazmine led Huey to another area that was filled to the brim with all sorts of fantastic merchandise. After flashing their badges at the door, Huey and Jazmine walked along each aisle, spotting a variety of posters, figures, clothes and phone charms.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S A FREAKING ALPACA! IT'S HUGE! HUEY!" Jazmine was practically melting when she grabbed the huge stuffed animal and Huey was feeling in his pocket for his wallet before he even realized what he was doing.

Jazmine's eyes grew into round saucers as she watched on with shock; Huey bought her the giant alpaca!

"Oh, babe! Thank you so much!" Jazmine squeezed the stuffed creature with one arm while she took Huey's hand with the other. She kissed him on his cheek gingerly, and pulled away when the flash of a camera surprised her.

"I got a picture of Sailor Moon kissing the Moonlight Knight! My ship! You guys are great!" A teenage boy shouted, holding up the camera like a prize. Huey just shook his head as Jazmine flushed, giggling sheepishly.

"Whoops. I forgot that some people prefer the Moonlight Knight to Tuxedo Mask."

"Jaz, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The couple we're cosplaying from. Some people prefer us to-! Huey, look!"

Huey stopped in his tracks to look in the direction Jazmine pointed.

"It's a prop shop! They have swords and ninja stars and-!"

It was as if the Heavens began singing to him as Huey walked away from Jazmine in mid-sentence towards the booth filled with wonderful toys.

Two hundred dollars later, Huey walked away with a sword strapped to his waist and a bag full of awesome goods. Jazmine was able to find two new phone charms and a poster before the both decided it was best to leave the massive hall.

"So what's next?" Huey asked, as they skirted past a crowd that had gathered around a girl with tiny shorts on and a long braid. Jazmine just kept walking towards the staircase, where two other girls and sailor uniforms were standing. They waved eagerly at Jazmine, who grinned and waved back.

"Jaz, you made it! You look so cute!"

"I see you dragged the boy toy along too, hehe."

Huey recognized the two girls as fellow classmates from school, but he wasn't sure why their outfit looks so much like Jazmine's.

"Did you guys… do that on purpose?"

"Yep! We're having a photoshoot for the show! Come on the others are already outside!" One of the girls, in green and white, told them. Jazmine nodded and the entire group headed off.

Once outside, Huey was surprised to find about 20 people waiting for them. Two girls were dressed exactly like Jazmine and there were a few guys in tuxedos.

"Let the Sailor Moon photoshoot commence!" One of Jazmine's friend hollered and everyone around Huey let out a loud cheer. Huey tried to sneak away from the group, but Jazmine latched onto his arm.

"Come on, Huey, no one will even know it's you!"

The Next Day

"Nigga, I can't believe yo gay ass went to some nerdy ass Comic Con shit. What the hell, bruh?" Riley teased as Huey hung up pictures on his wall. One was a group shot from the photoshoot yesterday and one was of this awesome armor that someone had hand-crafted.

"Shut the hell up…. It was fun," Huey said, hanging up the last, and most important picture. The same kid that had snapped a photo of he and Jazmine in the Dealer's Room was at the photoshoot, and Huey had convinced him to provide a copy of the adorable photo.

A rare smile crossed his face as he looked at Jazmine in the picture, wearing a Sailor Moon costume, and holding a giant alpaca in her arms as she kissed his cheek happily.

The End!


End file.
